Michiko Komatsu
by SmoothNinjaAMVEp3
Summary: This story is about a NEW GIRL. Read on to see what happens when a Jinchuuriki from the Hidden Mist comes to Konoha. How will everyone react? You can find out the pairs! Don't forget to review.XP There's also Sai in it!


Hey this is my first story!!!

Michiko Komatsu is the new girl.

There's some cute couples in here. XP. Please read on.

Main Characters:

Girls: Michiko, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari

Boys: Naruto Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Sai

**Prologue**

As Naruto and Lee walk arguing down the street, a beautiful girl comes out of the mist. She walks confidently towards the nearest house. A few loud knocks and an old lady opens the door. The blue-eyed girl bows and enters. They both wonder why she is entering Sai's house. With that, Naruto and Lee stare approvingly at the door and remembers what they had just seen. They continue their argument on who is better.

"Hi caretaker," the sea-green haired girl says to the old lady." Where have you been lately?"

"Oh, I've been doing all these missions and I've been training quite a lot," answers the girl. "I've also improved my healing skills."

"That's what I was hoping for."

"Why?" questioned the blue-eyed girl.

"My son, Sai, has broken his arm and needs it repaired for his next mission, tomorrow," replied the old lady.

"Oh, about that. Um... Do we really have to be dating? I don't think it's a going to work out all that well,"

"Just please give it a go. I'm sure it will all turn out good."

At that moment, Sai enters the room, with his bandaged arm.

"Oh. Hey. Michiko. How are you? Where've you been? When did you get back? I just got up."

"Hey Sai," Michiko says. "I haven't been doing much, just the usual stuff. And I came back a few minutes ago. I came back coz I miss you heaps,"

When Sai hears this, his face turns a shade of red.

"Well," Michiko explains, "I'm going to wander around. I can't remember what this place looks like anymore. Do you wanna come with me Sai?"

Sai responds: "Yeah, I guess. On the way I'll show you my friends."

Michiko leaves with Sai following.

Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji are lying on the ground, watching the clouds. As Naruto explains the blue-eyed girl, Lee remembers her face, her pretty blue eyes...

"...she had the most beautiful blue eyes. I even think she's prettier than Sakura-chan," explains Naruto.

"Yes. I have to agree too," agrees Lee.

"Wow!" exclaims Neji. "You guys aren't serious are you?"

"Yeah, you guys said once that nobody was prettier than Sakura," Kiba reminds them.

"Well I've changed my mind," Naruto and Lee say at the same time.

"And what's more is that she was entering Sai's house," Naruto tells the group.

Suddenly, there's a noise in the bushes.

Someone's over there," Kiba whispers.

As Naruto gets his kunai ready, Akamaru gives a soft growl.

The blue-eyed girl steps out with Sai.

"So these are your friends," Michiko says.

"Yep," Sai says. "Hey guys, this is Michiko."

"Um... I'm Chouji"

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru, my dog,"

"This is Shikamaru and I'm Neji."

"Hi, I'm..."

"Lee."

They all turn around to see... Gai - sensei.

"Aren't you on a mission?" Neji says while looking annoyed.

"I'll be gone soon," Gai says. "I just wanted to say bye to my most favourite student."

He then flashes one of his smiles. Lee returns the smile and Gai goes off on his mission.

"Anyway, to finish our introduction, I'm Naruto Uzmaki."

"So what brings you here?" Kiba asks curiously.

"Oh I came to see Sai," says Michiko. "I'm also interested in the Jinchuuriki of Konoha."

Naruto looking disappointed has a huge smile still crawling across his face.

"Me! I'm the Jinchuuriki. I'm the..."

"...Nine-tailed fox," Sai interrupts. "You've already told everyone about a billion times."

Silence overwhelms everyone. Michiko then breaks the ice.

"Okay then. Sai, I'm going to go wander around by myself. I'll catch up to you later."

"Hey, wait. Since you want to know about me, how about we go to dinner or something? I know just the place. Let's go Ichiraku Ramen."

"I'll see you there then," Michiko replies.

"Ooooo," the rest of the group said.

Sai is confused whereas Neji just smiles.

So how was my FIRST STORY??? Please review.


End file.
